Hauntingly Brown Eyes
by hans123anime
Summary: Draco Malfoy passed by Hermione Granger on their 1st train ride to Hogwarts. Though it was just a few seconds that they locked into each other's gaze, Draco felt that those brown eyes were so... familiar. He couldn't quite figure out where he saw those brown eyes and found himself wanting to know more. This is a retelling of the Harry Potter series, Dramione way. Enjoy and review!


**DISCLAIMAER: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

The Malfoys had always prided themselves as a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and also one of the richest Wizarding family. Being a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight entailed a pureblood status, not wanting to contaminate it with Muggles or Muggle-born witches and wizards. Though there were rumors of the first Malfoy who wanted to court Elizabeth I, unsuccessfully though, the subsequent generations would hush upon a subject and denied that such affections over a Muggle existed in their founding father.

Throughout its history of maintaining their pureblood supremacy, there was no doubt that in history past, they came into association with Muggles of distinct family and rank only because it afforded much advantage to them. Cunning as they were, the dealings of a certain Armand Malfoy with King William made it so that Armand Malfoy was given a handsome lump of money and a lovely estate in Wiltshire from which he built the Malfoy Manor that had been handed down from generations to generations.

Wily and cunning must be traits characteristic of every Malfoy anytime. Because of that, the Malfoy family had come to amass a wealthy sum of money in whatever means possible and had always influenced many ministers and other influential wizards at the tip of their hands. They were not always at the forefront, but prefer others to do the dirty work while they themselves appear clean to the public.

The current head of the family, Lucius Malfoy was recently caught siding with the Dark Lord during the first Wizarding Battle. But because of his family and his great influence in the Ministry, they believed upon Lucius' words that he was under the Imperius Curse and thus was set free. But it was always in his heart to serve the Dark Lord, because he saw his family gaining much more prestige and importance under his reign.

After the Dark Lord's fall, Lucius' attentions were driven to his son who was the current heir of the Malfoy family. Draco Malfoy was the source of pride and happiness to him and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black). The Malfoys and the Blacks were exceedingly expectant of what the child could become in the future and for the most part, Draco had not disappointed their expectations.

At 6 months old, he could already speak words earlier than an average infant was expected of. At a tender age of 3, he had already shown his magical tendency which was much earlier than other wizarding children could be, seeing that they usually exhibit magical potential at age 7. And when Drao could already began to read and write, he was very much a fast learner and had seemingly greater interests in the magical arts, delving himself to books for an expansion of his knowledge. At age of 5, he prided himself by flying a broomstick.

Lucius couldn't be happier and proud as a parent. He was content already seeing a genius of a son that he had. Draco displayed such sly and cunning characteristics which was becoming of a Malfoy. And Lucius could only think what a great asset Draco would be if he would soon become the head of the family. And Narcissa could only readily supply whatever her son dearly wishes to have.

Of course, being a son of a Death Eater and when you have both sides of the family who believe in the supremacy of purebloods, he was schooled on the significant differences that he had over other low born wizards and witches and Muggles. He was taught that Muggles were barbaric and were inferior to their race seeing as they have no inherent ability of magic.

Unbeknownst to Lucius and Narcissa, Draco harbored a childlike quest of knowing more than what the books and his family could tell. And he especially wanted to know what it was about the Muggles that his family had hated with fervor.

It must be because he hadn't met a Muggle before. Whenever they leave the Manor, they would often go to Wizarding places that screams pureblood supremacy. And when he was at home, his friends were the sons of his father's companions. Again, the same ambition and hatred towards Muggles would emanate from them. Not much of a different opinion. His curiosity as a child wanted to know. He wanted to venture out. He wanted to see for himself what, why, and how his family could develop such beliefs against the Muggles. And though he was a child, he could already see that those questions on his mind could pose a danger if ever his parents would find out about them.

That is why, when a rare opportunity rose one day, a 7 year old Draco calculatingly got out of the Malfoy Manor to answer the questions himself. And little did he know that such act would change his life and his perspective in the future.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there goes my prologue. No dialogues here but I assure you there would be plenty in the chapters to come. Please forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my 1st language. I do hope that you'd go and review and give this Dramione lover/writer a little boost in writing more. Thank you!


End file.
